Birthday
by Magick
Summary: it's a sweet, sappy fic i wrote, it's got 34, and implied 12, Quatre's birthday, and Duo decideds to make it memerable


Disclaimer: these charas are NOT MINE!!! so do't sue me, im totally broke, the songs aren't mine either, they belond to the artists and writers who made them  
  
one this, this IS shounen-ai, so if that kind of thing upsets you, DON'T READ  
  
ok people, I need reviews, feedback, pleeeease?????  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Duo sat in Quatre's living room, absetly flipping through a manga. "Damnit, whatta boring day," he whined to himself. Heero looked up from his laptop and rolled his eyes, before resuming work on his mission report. The five pilots were staying at Quatre's mansion for a few days, staying low after their last mission, and taking a much deserved break. The ringing of the phone snapped both boys out of their reverie, Duo jumped a few feet into the air, dropping his manga with a loud yell. "Baka," Heero said in annoyance, picking up the phone.   
"Hello?" he asked briskly, speaking to the person on the other end of the line for a few moments before handing it to Duo. "For me?" he asked in mock surprise, "Hey, Irea!" he hrinned at Heero who raised an eyebrow and went back to his work. Or so it looked, he was actually only paying attention to the conversation, though he could only hear Duo's half. "You got it? Great, yeah, drop it off ASAP! Thanks!" Duo said, hanging up the phone with a michevious grin on his face.  
"What are you and Quatre's sister doing, Duo?" the perfect soldier asked warily. Duo just shook his head and laughed some more.  
"None of your buisness, it's plans for Q's birthday tonight." he replied and ran to the front door to wait.  
  
The blonde Arabian was just walking down the stairs as the doorbell rang. He watched Duo open it excitedly, and his older sister step in. "Hey Irea, you got it?" the braided one asked in excitement. "Of course I do, Duo, just be careful." he scoffed and took the large box from her.   
"Hey Irea," Quatre said, coming down the stairs just as she was about to leave, an innocent smile on his face. He hugged his sister quickly before she turned to leave, saying that she had somewhere she had to go. "Heero..." Quatre said, coming into the living room.   
"Hn?" was the muffled reply.  
"What was my sister doing here, talking with Duo?"   
"I don't know Quatre, something about your birthday." the boy bent over the computer said, shrugging. If he had been paying attention, he would have noticed Quatre's blue eyes go wide with a mix of shock and fear, and slump his shoulders a bit.  
  
Dinnertime came, and 6o'clock found the five pilots sitting around the kitchen table, eating spaghetti. Once they were finished, Duo smirked and pulled out a small package from under the table, handing it to Quatre. The blonde looked at the gold paper, "What's this for?" he asked innocently as he could.  
"Don't be silly, Q, happy birthday!" the braided pilot grinned, as Quatre began to unwrap the package. He pulled out a book, and read the cover. His blue eyes sparkled happily, "Oh thanks Duo, this is great! I've been looking all over for it!". Trowa was the only other one who knew it was his birthday, and he too pulled out a parcel, this one wrapped in brown paper. "Awwwww.....a little stuffed camel, Trowa, it's adorable!" he hugged the taller boy tightly and kissed his cheek, clutching the animal to his chest. "That's not all Q, me and your sis have been planning something, well, mostly me, but I needed her help!" Duo smirked evilly and lead the other four into the rec. room.  
  
It was decorated like a kareokee bar, complete with the disco lights and bar. WuFei looked around in shock, showing much the same expression as the others. A small kareokee machine was set up in the corner, on a small make-shift stage with a screen behind it for the lyrics, and beside that was a stack of those special cd's. Duo stood beside the machine, selecting a cd and popping it into the player. "Come on Heero, sing for us!" the Perfect Soldier cringed and shook his head.   
"Please Heero?" Quatre asked him, giving his best puppydog eyes. Duo raised an eyeborw and grinned evilly at the manipulating Arabian. Heero sighed and took the mike, while the rest of the boys grabbed a drink and watched. he flipped through the cd's and finally found one he knew.  
  
He stood for a moment, waiting for the song to start, and hoping he wasen't blushing, amidst the cheering and false cat-calls his comrades were giving him. He began to sing "Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor. His voice was a bit shuddery at first, from not singing, or even speaking much for a long time, but soon it evened out to deep baritone that was actually very pleasant. The other four pilots stared at him, silent, until he finished, and rushed off the small stage. "Whoa, Heero, your actually really awesome," Duo said, in apparent shock. The other just nodded, their faces all showing surprised looks. Heero just shruged and grabbed a drink, while the others decided who would sing next. "How 'bout you Trowa?" Duo suggested helpfully to the generally silent one. He just shrugged and went to the cd's. He mumbled to himself, obviously not finding anything he liked, until he got to the end of the pile and actually smiled a bit. He looked at Quatre and cast him a shy smile, picking up the mike. Pearl Jam's 'Last Kiss' came from the speakers, soon joined by Trowa's tenor-baritone. The other pilots swayed to the sad song, and when he came off, Quatre hugged him tightly, with a few tears in his eyes. "That was amazing Trowa, hon!" he chirped, clinging to his koi. He just blushed and wrapped an arm around the small boy.   
  
"Hey, I got one for me to sing, but, Q, I need your help," Duo said, pulling the blushing young man behind him.   
"B..B..But, I don't sing!" he said helplessly. Duo scoffed, sticking the song into the machine and laughing, passing the shellshocked boy the microphone. The first few notes sounded throughout the room, and Quatre tapped his foot, recognizing the song as "The Devil Went Down to Georgia". Duo's soft baritone, and Quatre's light tenor blended to perfect harmony, as the rest of the young men got cought up in the song's story. Even Heeo and WuFei couldn't help but tap their feet. When the song finished, the other boys told Quatre to do a solo number, much to his chargrine. He didn't complain though and chose another song, while Duo left the stage, his braid swinging against his back. Quatre chose to sing "You'll Be In My heart" his eyes never leaving the tall boy the entire time he sang.   
  
They sat around, singing and drinking until nearly midnight. Then Duo put away the machine and they all sat around on the chairs and various couches, nobody wanted the night to end. Everyone was beginning to get a little bit drunk, and the conversation flowed freely, without the usual constraints they put on themselves. The warm feeling you get from being around people you care of, was lulling the five young men into a feeling of security, though the battle that still raged in the sky of space. Five men, all from different colonies, different pasts, all tied together with one common goal. And on nights like tonight, that goal of peace seemed so near you could almost touch it.   
  
Quatre was falling asleep on Trowa's shoulder, and WuFei had already left to bed some time earlier. "He looks sweet whn he sleeps," Duo mused to himself, glancing at the blonde leaning against Trowa. "Yeah, I'm going to take him to bed, night Duo, Heero." Trowa said, lifting the smaller boy into his arms.   
"Night..." Duo said, laying his head back on the couch. Quatre opened his eyes briefly, his light blue eyes clouded with sleep, and his fair skin sleep flushed. He mumbled a goodnight to Shinigami and the Perfect Soldier, before he was carried from the room and up the stairs. Heero sat on a large over-stuffed armchair, while Duo lounged on the sofa. "Are you ok, Duo?" Heero asked him suddenly, surprisingthe braided one from his near trance.  
"yeah, i'm ok Heero." he said, nodding, and falling asleep soon after.  
  
"Duo.." Heero asked again softly, looking over and seeing that he was already asleep on the couch. "Oh you baka," he whispered, standing and pulling a woolen blanket from the backof the chair he was sitting on, laying it over the braided pilot who slept so soundly. 'He looks just as innocent as Quatre ever could, who would ever know this is the man who killed so many,' he thought to himself with a soft look in his eyes. Though, weather is was the atmosphere, the alcohol, or true emotion, nobody will ever know. "I'll tell you someday, Duo.... but not tonight." he whispered, and left the room, shutting off the light in the process. The door was pitch black, and when you could no longer hear the soft footfalls walking up th stairs, Duo opened his eyes and smiled. His violet eyes reflecting the slight moonlight filtering through the window. "I know heero....I know." he said, falling back asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
don't forget, feedback people! I hope you liked it! 


End file.
